1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular wall structures for subdividing space within a building. More particularly, the present invention relates to structural elements for use in interconnecting adjacent wall panel sections, to kits and systems of modular wall structural elements, and to methods of using the structural elements to subdivide space within a building.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of different systems, and related hardware, are known for subdividing space within an existing building. Examples of some of the known systems and related hardware include U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,552 to Rebentisch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,938 to McGee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,803 to Bockmiller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,675 to McGee, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,322 to D'Andrea et al.
Rebentisch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,552, issued in 1988 and entitled “Nuts for Channeled Structural Members”, discloses a specialized Unistrut® nut that fits into a substantially C-shaped channel of a frame member.
McGee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,938, issued in 1990 and entitled “Wall Stud for Portable In-Plant Building”, discloses a two-piece wall stud for interconnecting adjacent panel members of an in-plant or portable building. First and second stud members fit together in telescoping engagement, and are attached to one another using threaded fasteners. The first and second stud members cooperate to clamp adjacent wall panels therebetween, thereby interconnecting the wall panels.
Bockmiller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,803, issued in 1993 and entitled “Framing Apparatus for Clean Room Wall System”, discloses an elongated structural member having opposed contact surfaces, which may be positioned between opposed ends of adjacent panels. The Bockmiller reference discloses a pair of channel members, which may be bolted together to clamp adjacent panel ends therebetween, interconnecting the wall panels. The structural member of Bockmiller also includes gaskets disposed in recesses therein.
McGee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,675, issued in 1994 and entitled “Wall Stud Assembly”, discloses a stud assembly for a wall of an in-plant or portable building. The wall includes interfitting wall stud assemblies and wall panels. The stud assembly of McGee includes first and second stud members, each of which is generally U-shaped in cross-section. In addition, a strut having a generally C-shaped cross-section is positioned longitudinally between the first and second stud members and affixed thereto. The flanges of one stud member are in spaced generally parallel relation to the flanges of the other stud member, to sandwich a wall panel therebetween.
D'Andrea et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,322, issued in 2000 and entitled “Wall Stud Assembly for use in Forming Prefabricated Partitions or Walls”, discloses a wall stud assembly used to form a prefabricated partition or wall assembled within the interior space of a warehouse, factory or other building structure.
The assembly of D'Andrea includes a first elongate stud member and a second elongate stud member, each having a joining part. Each of the joining parts of the stud members includes a plurality of punched holes and extruded holes formed therein, to allow interconnecting fasteners to be applied to the stud member from either side of the stud assembly.
Although the known systems are usable for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for improved structural elements for interconnecting modular walls to subdivide building space. In particular, there is a need for improved structural elements which will enable a user to easily assemble components, which will provide for durable structures, and which will provide a pleasing appearance in a finished installation thereof.